User talk:The 888th Avatar
Hi, welcome to The Cartoon Network Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cartoon Network page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:53, 4 April 2009 Fix Tag For some reason, the tagline is "The wiki about Chowder....", and I think that needs to be changed. No biased stuff. Can you figure out how to change it to "Cartoon Network Wiki - The TOONS Wiki" Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Tagline fixed and now displaying. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 22:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My Views Hello. First of all I believe that I have the right to write my own views on my own page. Are you insulted by religious programs on tv? It contained no foul language and as you being a "near atheist" you really shouldn't care what I think. Also, that was a conversation that I had with someone. My views are different from yours. Remember to respect everyone's viewsToonami Reactor 22:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) You seem to have started a conversation with me just to oppose everything I am here for. You seem to believe that there should be no democracy on this site. And yet you say that Cartoon Network Wiki is nothing like Wikipedia. Australia has no less religious programmes then the United States so that has nothing to do with our conversation and is irrelevant. I have removed the sentence that you deem inappropriate. Toonami Reactor 22:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hey There! Hey It's me Bigman602, and you need to come back to Avatar Wiki, because everything is out of order. PLEASE! Come Back!!! Thanks, Bigman602. :No. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 01:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I can't really help you. Policy is policy, and the others were simply doing what they were supposed to be doing. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 11:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey there 888 avatar! Could you do me two favors? On Avatar Wiki, Omnibender is harrassing me and threatening me! Could you block him please? One more thing! Could you go on Avatar Wiki and unblock me, because I didn't do any vandelism? Thanks, --Bigman602 00:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC). :No. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 00:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Still Blocked Hey The 888th, I'm still blocked! I didn't do any sockpuppetry! We're just using the same computer! If you use a different computer you will have a different IP address! Thanks, --{Talk To Me!} 01:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back/Problems Welcome back The 888th! I'd like to inform you, te creator of Avatar Wiki about Omnibender. Just when I got unblock he block me (My IP address). They hate me and block me everytime I get unblocked. Honestly, I think it is rude, offensive, and annoying. Could you unblock me. They do it for no reason. Just so they can make me fell bad about myself. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 15:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I should start off by saying that I'm not the founder of the wiki - Howabout1 is, but he isn't around anymore. I don't really think they have a vendetta against you - if you don't , we have no idea who you are. Also, I would be being rude to Omni by unblocking you without explanation. I think you should explain why you should be unblocked on your talk page, which you can post on while blocked. If it sounds reasonable, I'm sure you'll be editing in no time. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 05:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) It's torture. I have to sit 1 month without my articles. I can't take another month. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can't just trample over other admins and impose my will on them - that's not my job. If you don't want to wait another month, post on your talk page at Avatar Wiki the reasons you should not be blocked, and an admin will come along and see if it sounds reasonable. [[User:The 888th Avatar|'Wjxhuang']], the 888th Avatar {Talk} 05:20, February 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks,I can get pictures of any Total Drama Island person -your friend,heart891011 Hi this is Cartoonnetworkfan545 im having trouble geting the old cartoon network logo on home page can you help? User:Cartoonnetworkfan545 Monaco Hey dude. I was exploring the Avatar Wiki and I was your contributions to the wiki Monaco data page and I wanted to ask if you would design a Monaco for this wiki. If you write back, I will give you the details on what we need. :Sure. :) [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 04:06, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. Just to start put this background for the Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show page. :::I promoted you to sysop, so you can carry out the task. ::::Great. :) Do you want this background for the entire wiki, or just that article? [[User:The 888th Avatar|'The 888th Avatar']] (talk) 06:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just for that article! New Request Okay. I have a new request. I would like you to make this image the background of ALL PAGES on the wiki. Somebody is putting Nickelodeon stuff on this Wiki, Dimail is the user thats putting Avatar and Spongebob in this Wiki! Please tell that guy to stop, this is CN Wiki not Nick Wiki! 02:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Dimail also put a fake CN Logo, two fake TV shows, and a fake channel! 02:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Dimail's Fake TV shows and channel are called Drops in a bucket, Twins and Magic Shines, and TheGW4Kids. 03:19, February 7, 2011 (UTC)